Ups
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, NaruSasu, Canon. Ups. Uzumaki Naruto sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke menangis laksana seorang gadis yang baru selesai diperkosa oleh preman. RnR?


**a/n: **ini fanfic slash NaruSasu Chill yang pertama :'D sebenernya udah lama suka sama pair slash ini. Tapi, duh. Ya gitu deh XD *ambigu* *ditendang* —dan, Chill juga sengaja naruh rate M di fic ini cause many reasons. Nanti juga tahu sendiri. Lemon? Jangan terlalu berharap guys :'D *plaks*

.

* * *

**Tittle: **_**Ups  
**_**Rate: **_**T plus plus but I rated it on M X'D**_**  
Language: **_**Indonesian**_**  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**Summary: **_Drabble, NaruSasu, Canon. Ups. Uzumaki Naruto sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke menangis laksana seorang gadis yang baru selesai diperkosa oleh preman. RnR?_

**Warning(s): **_**Canon, nista, drabble, AT, almost future fic, implicit lime, lil bit rape, yaoi, typo, weirdo, etc.**_

**Don't like don't read! ;)**

**.**

* * *

"Kau pasti punya alasan untuk menculikku, _bastard_!"

Uchiha Sasuke meronta dalam lilitan tali tambang yang melingkari tubuhnya. Makian dan rutukkan senantiasa meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Membuat sosok Uzumaki Naruto di hadapannya menyeringai sadis sekaligus menahan geli.

Ah. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berhasil lolos dari kata 'idiot' yang menjadi julukannya selama ini. Cerdas sekali aksinya tadi. Mengunci seluruh pergerakan si bocah Uchiha yang _unyu _ini dan menyegel cakranya. Sempurna. Beruntung sekali Itachi 'menyerahkan' adik tersayangnya ini ke tangannya dengan penuh keikhlasan. Di hadapan Kabuto yang melongo menyaksikannya. (Menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Naruto karena bisa menyeret Sasuke pulang ke Konoha —ke apartemennya secara cuma-cuma.)

"Ughh— NARUTO! JAWAB AKU SEBELUM KAU KUBUNUH!"

—kembali Sasuke meronta tak jelas. Ia merapalkan 'mantra' yang dikiranya bisa membebaskan tubuh mungilnya dari hengkangan tali tambang ini. Cukuplah Tobi yang pernah mengikatnya, jangan si idiot di hadapannya.

Naruto terkekeh sadis.

"Kufufu … tidak. Kau tidak akan bisa,"

Ia berbisik pelan, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang bungsu Uchiha. Membuat Sasuke merinding dibuatnya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya —menahan desah yang akan keluar dari bibir ranumnya saat lidah telaten Naruto menjilati cuping telinganya. "Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku lagi, sayang. Karena sungguh, aku mencintaimu. Sudah lama kupendam rasa ini dan—"

Sasuke merinding. Entah mengapa di saat seperti ini ia sangat menginginkan kehadiran kakaknya.

"Hmm~ aku rindu padamu …. Oh, jadilah istriku~"

Bocah siluman itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke. Hembusan napasnya menyapu permukaan kulit pucat yang membalut leher jenjang itu. "—heee … kau jadi terlihat lebih manis dengan memakai poni,"

'—_darn!'_

Sasuke kembali meronta dan berusaha menjauh dari himpitan bocah bermarga Uzumaki yang sudah dikenal baik olehnya tersebut. Namun sayang sekali, punggungnya sudah bersentuhan dengan tembok belakang kamar Naruto. Membuat posisinya benar-benar tak strategis; siap diterkam kapanpun. Salahkan wajahnya yang terlalu manis untuk seorang lelaki. (Tidak, salahkan Mikoto yang mewariskan kecantikannya pada putera bungsunya.)

"_Fuck you, bastard! _Lepaskan aku, Do— enghhh— _brat!_"

Satu gigitan kecil di lehernya cukup mampu membuat Sasuke melenguh. Wajahnya kian memerah menahan amarah bercampur rasa malu. Naruto yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar reaksi langka pemuda bermarga elit itu.

"Ohh … memohonlah, sayang. Tak ada kata _Dobe, Moron, Idiot, Bastard, Usuratonkachi, _atau julukan jelek lainnya kalau kau ingin selamat."

"A-ahh! Na-Naruto—"

"Aha! Terlambat!"

"—hngh!"

Tangan-tangan liar Naruto menggerayangi tubuh mulus tanpa cacat itu. Menurunkan resleting kerah tinggi Sasuke sampai sebatas dada, kemudian meraba seisinya. Membuat si bungsu Uchiha hanya bisa menahan desah seksinya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap dirinya bisa membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya.

Belum puas, sembari jemari telaten milik Naruto sibuk memainkan 'sesuatu' di dada itu, lidahnya beraksi dan menerkam bibir ranum milik Sasuke tanpa ampun. Melumatnya dengan ganas dan tak memberikan sedikitpun kesempatan bernapas untuk Sasuke.

"—Nhh … hmmpph!"

Ah. Mungkin inilah saat di mana Sasuke harus mengakui kekalahannya di hadapan bocah yang beberapa bulan lebih muda di hadapannya itu. Dulu memang boleh ia menjadi yang terhebat, namun sekarang ia hanyalah seekor ayam yang tak berdaya di hadapan musang. (Bung, hukum karma masih berlaku di dunia ini.)

—tapi tunggu! Bukan Uchiha namanya kalau harga dirinya diinjak seperti ini! Sudah dipermainkan, diper_uke_ pula. Tidak Uchihayis sekali.

"AHHH! _BAKA_!" jerit Sasuke refleks saat jari-jari 'nakal' milik Naruto menembus lubang pertahanannya. Kaki-kakinya yang masih terbalut oleh celana panjang hitam miliknya spontan bergerak menendang udara, berniat untuk memberikan bogem mentah pada si bocah Uzumaki tersebut —namun semua perjuangannya sia-sia. Semua tenaganya _down _akibat _french kiss _sialan tadi.

"Hooo … inilah sosok si iblis dari klan Uchiha, buronan kelas S yang menjadi teroris dunia _shinobi_. Ternyata kau luluh pada pesonaku, _Teme_?" goda Naruto seraya menyeringai saat melihat wajah sang _missing-nin _yang kini telah memerah padam itu. Dengan penuh nafsu, ia kembali meraup bibir Sasuke. Tak menghiraukan pukulan-pukulan yang melayang di dadanya.

"Hmmmhhpp!"

Iris _onyx _Sasuke menatap nyalang _sapphire _Naruto. Namun si bocah itu —untuk yang kesekian kalinya, hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah seringai iblis menyebalkan andalannya. Membuat Sasuke benar-benar ingin menonjok dan menjadikan wajah itu kue _dango_. (Yang nantinya akan diberikan pada Itachi sebagai oleh-oleh.)

"Terpesona pada wajahku, eh?"

'_Tep!'_

Sebuah layangan kaki mulus berkulit pucat itu tertangkis oleh tangan yang berkulit lebih tua. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar kalap dan kewalahan. Terlebih saat tangan Naruto yang menganggur meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya. Mengeksplorasi setiap inchi kulit pucat itu. Dan pada akhirnya pula, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Nyaris menangis. (Memang rasanya ingin menangis.)

'_Brengseeeekk! Habis sudah keperawananku! GYAAAAAAA!'_

'_Tes,'_

Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi tulang hidung Naruto. Bocah itu kemudian mendongak, dan mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang —menangis? "EEHH? KE-KENAPA?"

"Hiks—"

Ups. Uzumaki Naruto sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke menangis laksana seorang gadis yang baru selesai diperkosa oleh preman.

"Hiks—"

"Sa-Sasuke?"

.

.

.

"ITACHI-_NIICHAAAAAAAN—! Hiks! _NARUTO MENGAMBIL KEPERAWANANKUUUU!"

.

.

.

_Oh, poor Naruto_. Bersiaplah menikmati siksaan neraka dunia.

—**FIN—**

* * *

Oh, well. Please jangan bunuh Chill kalau fic ini gajelas ;A;d seriusan deh, Chill belum berani bikin hard yaoi walau umur udah berkepala dua. Ada yang bisa ajarin, btw? *slap*

Oke, abaikan XD feedback sangat ditunggu :3

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
23/04/2012


End file.
